Possession
by Kaittlyn
Summary: Merle has got himself into trouble before but never quite this bad, kidnapping was major, especially since he was only keeping Merle out of jail by snitching to blackmailing cop Shane Walsh. Daryl goes to Shane and they find out the girl is rich untouchable criminal Jimmys and he doesnt want money he wants her. Daryl had two problems one was Merle the other was those blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when she opened her eyes, she was confused and her head hurt like hell, reaching up to her forehead with her long thin fingers she felt a searing pain as she touched a cut. Sighing she slowly tried to sit up but something was preventing her, panic surged through her when she realised she couldn't move from the waist down, she wanted to scream but no sound would come out. The panic was rising in her throat like vomit, but she breathed deeply, she repeated to herself it was fine, she was alive, whatever was happening she could deal with it, she just had to check herself, ask the questions. She repeated this over and over like a mantra and it calmed her, whether it was the words or the repetitiveness of them she was unsure but she calmed quickly. Her hands drifted down her body, she could feel her rips, she could feel her hands on her thighs she couldn't move her feet she would worry about that later, she was alive, closing her eyes she let that wash over her. Then she began with the next set of questions, what the hell had happened she couldn't remember anything, she tried hard to remember the night before but nothing came to her, trying desperately to remember where she was, why she was here and more importantly who the hell she was, tears sprang to her eyes and she began to let the panic take over.

It felt like hours when something woke her, she wasn't sure what had woke her but it was a little lighter in the room now and she could make out shadows of pieces of what she guessed was furniture, pushing her hands down on the bed she tried to sit up again and to her surprise she was upright a little giddy but upright waiting a few minutes for her vision to clear again she reached down slowly and felt the bottoms of her legs and then her feet, there was full feeling in them now being grateful she was in one piece she began to take in her surroundings, looking around the room she tried to make things out to her left was a wooden wall, not just wooden it was logs but there were no windows just this strong log wall, at the foot of the bed she could make a door handle, a small crack of light coming from the gap under it, perhaps her escape route? Turning right she looked out into the room she couldn't see the far wall the shadows kept her guessing what was out there, beside her bed was a small table stood on the table sat a glass jug full of water, with a glass sitting upside down on a napkin she quickly picked up the glass and poured herself some water, drinking it down quickly she felt it sting the back of her throat, she drank hungrily fighting the urge to bring it back up.

She leant back resting against the pillows staring at the now empty glass, when was the last time she had had a drink? Where was she? Who was she? She knew the answers were all there in the back of her mind she just couldn't reach them they wouldn't come forward out of the thick black fog in her brain, feeling tears stinging her eyes, she blinked her eyes hard to keep them away, her head still hurt like hell. Anger and frustration raced through her, but she was scared so very scared, she placed the glass on the table and pulled her legs up to her chest, what the hell was she going to do?

Staring at the door at the bottom of her bed she decided it was now or never, she placed her feet down on the cold uncarpeted floor, standing shakily she took a minute to steady herself then using the bed to steady her she made her way down it. It was a large heavy looking door, she stood listening at it for a few minutes but she heard nothing coming from behind it, so taking a deep breath she pulled the handle down, to her surprise she heard a click and the heavy door swung slowly open.

Standing looking out into the oddly small hallway she wasn't sure what to do now, because honestly she hadn't expected the door to open, they never did in all the teen slasher flicks, didn't those kids usually have to spend days screaming and finally get thrown a piece of bread and a bowl of water, closely followed up by their slow torturous deaths.

Slowly and carefully she made her way down the small hallway, keeping her back to the wall in case anyone crept up on her from behind, she turned the corner at the end, to find another door a couple of feet in front of her, she could hear the muffled voices, they sounded male to her but to make sure she sidled closer to the door, picking where to place her feet trying her hardest not to make a single noise.

"I am telling you Merle you're an idiot, some guy you have no idea who the fuck he is gives you 500 and a couple of snorts of coke and you agree to keep a girl here for him"

"Look little brother it wasn't as simple….."

"It wasn't? Oh, please do share your insight into kidnapping?" there was a loud bang from behind the door making her jump, she waited a minute before resting her head against the door again listening to the voices behind it.

"Ain't kidnapping" she heard the man called Merle snap.

"No? What would you call it then? Merle you're keeping a girl in that bedroom back there, against her fucking will and what's with the fucking cut on her head. Have you even been in there to check on her?"

"Well no, I didn't know what to do with her that's why I called ya"

"Merle do I look like a fucking doctor, your best bet would be to shove her in a truck, dump her at the nearest hospital and pray she doesn't know who you are. I can't, no I won't save your arse this time" she felt the door move slightly and lent away from it, making sure no one knew she was there.

"Brother it's not going to be long, lads just gotta get the money." Merle explained. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door then it swung open.

"Well it seems your problem has just got bigger, she's not only awake but she's decided to come and visit." A small dark haired scruffy man stood away from the door and she caught sight of her kidnapper. A large fair haired man sat at a small table, with a beer in his hand. She stared into his almost grey eyes in horror, she knew this man. His once white wife beater covering his large shoulders and chest, a small tuft of slightly greying hair sticking out from the neck line. Anger rushed up from her feet, suddenly she felt it take over her body and she rushed into the room.

"I know you." She screamed at him, he sat there looking at her his smile growing. "Merle, that's your name, I know you, your….your" Oh god if only she could remember, he started laughing and it tore through her, something flashed before her eyes, something she couldn't quiet grab at, a room full of people, the smell of cigarette smoke, lights flashing. She felt a hand on her waist then she was on a chair.

"Here drink this" a glass was pushed into her hand and she shakily swallowed the contents. "Jesus Merle, she knows you? I mean how fucking old is she?"

Her eyes met with the older man and he shrugged "How do I know?" he looked back down at the table playing with the label on his bottle of Budweiser larger. Budweiser why was that important, someone else drank Bud, someone she knew, someone who…..she shook her head.

"I'm seventeen" she said suddenly, she was positive she knew that her birthday was around the corner and her father and her sister were planning a big party, she was happy she had remembered something, anything that made her feel normal.

"What's ya name?" It was the dark haired man talking to her now, he hadn't moved away from her since she nearly collapsed. She looked him up and down, taking in his appearance, his clothing was old, worn in places and dirty, but he was tidy, his arms had a sheen of sweat and dirt helping to outline his toned muscles.

"Wow brother I think you have an admirer" she shook her head a little making her head hurt again after a couple of minutes she gained control of herself and glared across the table at the man called Merle.

"Shut ya mouth dick" the man crouched down so he was at the same level as her "Hey, do you know your name?"

"No" she eventually whispered to him in defeat.

"But you remember something don't you?" his eyes were a piercing blue, this dark thin eyebrows went down in concern.

"I have a father and a sister and I will be 18 soon" she said, her top teeth worrying at her bottom lip. She watched as he stood up again his thumb going to his mouth biting at the skin around the nail delicately.

"What the hell happened to her head?" he asked Merle from around his thumb.

"He did it before I could stop him, I ain't no woman beater!" the man shouted.

"Oh no, but you didn't think twice to bring her out here did ya?" he closed his eyes slightly and she heard him take a deep breath, he turned again to her. "When was the last time you ate?" she thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea.

"Get her some food" he turned to Merle.

"Do I look like a housewife?" he questioned him.

"No right now you look like the idiot I have always taken you for, just get and find her something, I am going to take her back to the bedroom, that cut on her head is going to need looking at Merle, she's got concussion I reckon, shouldn't have let her sleep! You could have killed her"

Merle stood up from the table, leering over his should at them both he made her shudder. "Not me little brother, I didn't do nothing"

The younger man rolled his eyes whilst offering her his hand "Come lie back down, it will help. Me ma always said being in bed is the best thing for ya if you're not feeling your best, mind you she died in hers but that's a story for another day." By this time he had brought her back to the bedroom and sat her on the bed, he was wandering around the dark room still talking to her but she wasn't really paying attention to his words. In her mind she was wondering how she had ended up in this little room and what the hell was going to happen to her, when she looked back at him the room was glowing in a soft light it suddenly wasn't scary anymore, it was just a normal bedroom, with a bookcase, the light was coming for an old fashioned oil lamp, there was a large arm chair in one corner which looked big enough for her to curl up in.

He made his way back to her "Ain't no windows in here don't want the bears sneaking up on ya when your sleeping sorry about that but Merle will make sure the lamp is always full for you, there are books and shit over there, none of them telly things though don't have them. I have to go back into town for a while but I will be back if he says anything or does anything you tell me" he went towards the door and turned as if to say something else, he hesitated then opened the door wide.

"Thank you umm…" he was pulling the door up behind him but it hadn't quiet shut before she heard him say quietly.

"Daryl" then it closed behind him and she was alone and scared again.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid bloody idiot, Daryl was fuming as he swung his leg over his bike, what in God's name was he thinking, coke that's what he was thinking.

He fired the bike up and span away on it his head racing on how the hell he was going to save Merles arse on this one now, every time he goes off with that other dick Jimmy he ends up back in the jail, but this time it won't be one of the quick pit stops he is involved in a kidnapping for Christ sake.

He slammed the brakes on skidding to a halt, kicking the stand down he jumped off the bike and pulled his helmet off. Quickly he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled he waited impatiently as the phone rang the other end. "Come on" he repeated over and over.

"Officer Walsh" came a gruff voice the other end.

"It's me, I got a fucking huge problem and I need your help." Silence came from the other end "You got no choice if you don't I will just stop, and you will lose your five year investigation ok?"

"Met me, and Daryl don't threaten me. The only reason you have been doing anything for me is to keep that drug induced arsehole you call a brother out of jail, so what has he done now?"

Daryl kicked at the dirt on the side of the road "I ain't telling you nothing over the phone, where do you wanna met?"

He heard a snigger, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off "Your hunting lodge, 45 minutes"

"Can't" Daryl snapped "Gotta be someplace else, no one's at the garage today met there?"

"Alright?" Daryl heard the question in Walsh's voice but he wasn't going to give him answers over the phone, he wasn't even sure he could give him answers face to face. He didn't even have all the answers himself, but this time he would get rid of that little rich kid who kept Merle under his thumb he had something good, he just wasn't sure he could keep Merles arse from being involved. He stopped outside his father's old garage and jumped off of the bike pulling his key out of his waistcoats pocket he swung open the old rickety door, dust billowed out causing him to cough as he went in. Merle hadn't used this place in years.

Daryl ran his finger along the work bench leaving a trail in the film of dust, he never did understand why his so called father had left the damned place to Merle and not him, he had worked here every day while Merle joined the army, then got kicked out, while Merle went off on his drink and drugs binges. But Merle and his father were always close, somehow Merle could ignore the violent rages, he could look at Daryl like he had no idea what so ever the boy was talking about if he ever brought it up, his father and Merle would sit on the couch drinking beer and watching the game like nothing had happened the day before. Daryl snatched a packet of cigarettes out of his top pocket and shoved one in his mouth, taking his silver zippo he light it and dragged the smoke deep into his lungs, he felt the calm rush through his system.

"You want to give them things up they will kill you." Daryl looked up to find a tall, broad shouldered man, his dark hair shaved close to the skin, he had his thumbs tucked into belt of his police uniform and a cocky smile on his round face.

"You know what else will get you killed? Creeping up on people" Daryl retaliated.

"Didn't think anyone could creep up on a Dixon brother, you losing your edge?" Shane Walsh walked into the garage, his height made him look down on Daryl.

"You wanna know why we are here or just chit chat all day?" Daryl threw his fag butt on the floor and slammed his heavy booted foot down on it. "It's Merle, he's well he's got himself in trouble but I think it can work in our favour if you can keep his name out of it."

"Explain" Shane lent against an old car and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jimmy he's kidnapped a girl, Merle has got her at the cabin. She's ok, being treated ok but he's hit her she's got a big gash on her head." He put his thumb to his mouth and began chewing.

"Can't keep Merle out of it if he damaged the girl." Shane shrugged.

"Merle, hit a woman!" Daryl shouted "He's a lot of things, but he ain't no woman beater. It was the rich boy did that" Daryl started kicking the toe of his boot against the ground in frustration.

"Alright, Alright" Shane threw his hands up calling for peace "she need a doctor?" Daryl dropped his head then nodded slightly.

"She don't know who she is."

"What do you mean?" Shane pushed himself away from the car and paced the length of it.

"She remembers she has a sister and a father and that she is nearly 18 but there ain't nothing else, Shane" Daryl shook another cigarette out of his packet and sparked it up.

"Shit, what's he want with her?" Shane stopped and looked at Daryl.

"No idea, Merle said all he's gotta do is keep her at the cabin and make sure she don't get away, till Jimmy comes to get her."

"He's coming himself?" Shane stormed towards Daryl "You mean we might finally catch him in the act?"

Daryl nodded confirmation "But Merle?" he asked.

"Oh shit this is bigger than Merle all we have to do is get him to give evidence and he's clear. But don't you see? We can do it, once and for all Mr Untouchable will finally be ours"

"The doctor Shane." Daryl pressed, he threw his fag butt on the floor and put it out.

"Yes I know someone, not so much a doctor but she is a nurse and she will take care of her, clean her up and make sure she is ok. I will send her over to the cabin in the morning ok?" Daryl considered it for a minute.

"I ought to take her back with me, it's a big gash Shane, and she blacks out!" He watched Shane avidly, Shane's head sprang up.

"Alright, I will make the arrangements. Be outside the café for six ok?" Daryl nodded his agreement, he watched Shane walk out then listened until his car disappeared down the track away from the garage. He took one final look around before flicking the light switch and locking the door, on a past he had let go years before, but somehow continued to get mixed back up in.

He jumped on his bike and made his way into the town, small shitty place but he had been here forever, it was sad really, he could look at different parts and they would bring back memories. He pulled up outside the chemist, kick his stand down and pulled the keys from the ignition, he had spent half his life running to the chemist, _Daryl go and get some ointment and bandages, don't ask questions just do it. Daryl we need tape run to the chemist and pick it up don't take long now._ Don't take long, it was nearly two miles away from the house!

He pushed the door open, the tinkle of the bell went off over the door, a small elderly man turned around from the pharmacy counter at the end of the store "Daryl, it's been an age" the old man smiled at him and put out his hand, Daryl took it in his and shook it.

"Mr Petrova, how are you?" Daryl let go of the man's hand and stepped back.

"I am fine my boy just fine, now how can I help you?" he stood waiting for Daryl to speak.

"Well it's …. I need you know stuff for well….." Daryl suddenly felt really uncomfortable, it had seemed like such a good idea when he was riding into town but now he was here it was ridiculous, he fidgeted for a minute.

"Daryl, is it a woman?" Daryl nodded "She staying with you and doesn't have anything?" he nodded again. Inside he was screaming at himself come on just say something, Jesus you're a grown man now! "It's alright Daryl you wait here." And with that Mr Petrova walked away, he was gone for ten minutes when he came back to the counter he handed Daryl a bag.

"Umm Thanks" he mumbled "How much?" he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and began to root through it.

"20 please Daryl, if you need to return anything or I have forgotten anything just come back" Daryl nodded and made his escape, the door closed after him with a small tinkle and he breathed deeply. He pulled the saddle bag open and pushed the bag deep into it, then jumped on it and took himself down to the café to wait for this nurse.

He walked into the café and sat in a booth, a young girl came over to take his order, he asked for a coffee and a burger, wolfing it down as soon as it arrived he realised how hungry he had been, he was just contemplating another burger when a small cough came from beside him, his eyes shot up to take in a small woman with very short greying hair looking down at him.

"Are you Daryl?" she asked, he eyed her for a moment then answered.

"Who's asking?" he grumbled.

"I am Carole, Shane sent me." Daryl stood up and and made his way out of the café to his bike, she had followed him close behind.

"You got a car?" he asked, the woman nodded "Follow me then" he jumped on the bike and started her up, he pulled out slowly and set off towards the cabin, hoping that they could really trust this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes, her head still throbbed like mad and she just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, she remembered the young man, Daryl she could have sworn that was his name, he seemed ok compared to the other one. A sharp cough from the other side of the room brought her out of her thoughts, her eyes shot in that direction like a scared rabbit, there was a person sat down but she couldn't make him out through shadows. The lamp had been turned down before she had gone back to sleep, Merle had said it was to save oil, but she was convinced he just enjoyed her being alone and in the dark "H…hello?" She questioned the darkness but no answer came "Please who is there? Daryl is that you?"

"Daryl? So you have met the idiot brothers?" came the voice from across the room "Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you, you are quite safe." She pushed her legs around and placed her feet on the floor realising her shirt had unbuttoned further than she felt comfortable, with shaking fingers she did the buttons up discreetly, trying hard to ignore the chuckle that came from the direction of the shadows. "Hiding yourself from me, you didn't seem so worried about it when we first met, running around in your Daisy Duke hot pants and that little tiny shirt that showed your lilly white belly and the curves of your luscious breasts." She suddenly felt very under dressed in her jeans and shirt, she pulled her the blankets from the bed up around her shoulders clasping them tightly around her petite shoulders.

Another chuckle pierced the silence and she crossed her legs under her hiding them under the thick blankets for protection. "Honestly my love I have watched you for months and now, now you you're an adult in nothing more than two days, then we will marry and you will be all mine." Her head was spinning who was this man, why was he doing this to her?

"Who…Who are you?" she whispered, a shiver running down her back.

"Me my love oh that will come to light, you will come to love me over time." She recoiled from his voice, he made her want to scream, to run out of the door shouting for help but instead she sat still and shook silently.

"Please, please let me go home, I promise I won't tell anyone anything. I will keep it a secret." She hoped more than expected it to work. But she couldn't see another way out, another way to survive this.

"Don't beg Sweetheart, in all this time I have never seen you beg for anything, fight, argue even but never beg." He stood up, his figure tall and slim but she couldn't see his face.

"I am sorry, please who are you?" she asked hoping that conversation would stop him from coming closer. The silence filled the room, it fell like a cloak covering them both but it made her feel claustrophobic in its tightness, she could almost choke through lack of breath. He took one step closer and she could just make out his features, a small nose, squinty eyes and cropped tidy hair but still she did not recognise him. "Please I don't want to be anyone's, I just want to go home, my father and my sister will be worried they will be waiting for me." She felt a sob rise in her throat and try as she might she couldn't swallow it and so it surfaced, coming loud from her throat echoing around the small room.

Before she knew what was happening he was next to her his piercing dark eyes staring down at her, she read the anger and had no idea how to deal with it. "Please.." she whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes and running uncontrollably down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to speak again but all that came out was a squeak as he grabbed her chin and squashed her cheeks between his fingers and thumb. She felt his calloused finger tips digging into her face pulling it roughly up to stare into his.

"I will not tell you again Bethany, you will not beg and you will be mine, failure to heed me will cause you pain you do not wish to suffer" his spit landed on her face making her jump and close her eyes "nod if you understand" Beth sat for a second and then nodded her head, she opened her eyes to meet his, he brought his mouth roughly down on hers, biting at her bottom lip, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth, she fought to get him off of her, her blanket all but forgotten. Her hand came up to push at his body but she couldn't get him to release her, panic rose in her, when she bit his tongue. He pulled back swiftly and she coughed hard trying to catch her breath "You fucking Bitch" he screamed, his hand coming down hard across her face, she hit the bed hard stars coming before her eyes, her arms flying up to protect her from any further blows but nothing came, all she heard was the door slam hard behind him as he left. Beth led on her side and let the over whelming feelings rush over her, the tears rushed down her face in great cascades.

Daryl stopped his bike outside the cabin and jumped off he waited for the car engine to switch off and turned to face the woman getting out. "Ready?" he asked her, she nodded and followed him as he entered, instantly he knew something was wrong, something was different.

"Merle! Merle!" he shouted his brother, eventually Merle staggered out of the hallway, Daryl eyed his brother "Merle?" he asked without really needing to "Where is she?" Merle shrugged.

"Baby Brother, she's fine, she just had a little visit with her future husband is all" it took Daryl a minute to realise what Merle meant then he took off pushing, a laughing, very high Merle out of his way and making for the bedroom he had left the girl in, he could hear Carole close behind him but he dreaded what he would find, he had seen some of the messes his brother had had to clear up in the past and he just prayed that poor little girl was ok, he cursed at himself for leaving her alone, for not insisting that Shane meet him here, he had been a fool for not expecting this. He pushed the door opening, ignoring the bang as it reached its last point on the hinges and started to come back at him. As he sprinted to the bed he landed on his knees beside it skidding slightly on the wooden floor, reaching for her his anger grew as he took in her red eyes, the tears stains running down her face, his guilt raised in his throat as she flinched away from his touch.

"It's me" he said "It's Daryl, I am back" he spoke softly trying to get her to understand he wasn't here to hurt her, he realised suddenly all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and take care of her, stop her hurting. She blinked at him, he watched as she slowly took in his face realising it was him and then she started crying again, she leant into his shoulder and she cried hard, he slowly patted her back and let her cry on. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up, Carole was stood there looking at him pointedly, carefully he pulled her arms from around his neck and looked at her, her lips were swollen, her cheeks swollen and red but her eye flipped his stomach, she had the beginnings of a huge black eye, he swallowed hard and quietly so as not to scare her further he spoke. "I brought a friend, she is a nurse, she's going to take care of you" and with that he stood up and pushed himself to the back of the room, he stood for a few minutes watching Carole look at the girls face, inspecting the cut on her forehead and then her eye, all the time though the girl stared at him, she never took her eyes from his, she didn't even seem to blink, he let himself feel the weight of that stare, the weight of it's guilt. He had promised she would be ok but she wasn't she was cut and bruised, she had a scar so deep inside that no matter what anyone does they will never be able to remove it and he hated himself for it.

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't look into those not so radiant blue eyes any longer, without doing something. He suddenly felt helpless, useless and not for the first time in his life, anger penetrated his very being, a red hot fury he had never felt before and he let it take him, he flew from the room ignoring the girls small cry of his name and stormed into the living area of the cabin where he knew Merle would be.

"Baby Brother" Merle slurred, he had a bottle in his hand but he threw both arms in the air to welcome Daryl, Daryl stood for a moment and looked in disgust at him, then he threw himself at him taking him off of the back of the small wooden chair slamming him hard to the ground, when his fist made contact with his brothers face he hardly felt it, he hit him again and again until eventually a voice from behind him stopped him. Breathing heavily he turned, she was stood there staring down at him, looking lost and so very small, her eyes terrified but wide, her hand was held out towards him and she stepped a little closer.

"Daryl" she repeated in a small almost lifeless voice, he pulled himself up off of his brother and stood before her, suddenly aware of the blood on his hands, he pulled a rag from his pocket and started to wipe them, before he knew what was happening she took the rag from him and started to wipe them carefully so as not to hurt him further, in stunned silence he let her continue, she didn't look up, she just worked on his hands then she placed the rag on the table as she stepped away from him, she eventually looked up into his face and he flinched away from the damage he saw there the damage he could have stopped.

"I'm sorry" he said eventually, but she just turned on her heel and started back towards the bedroom, the silence engulfing him he chanced a glance down at his brother, disgusted with what he saw he looked back up to the hallway, but she was gone he grabbed a bottle from the pack on the table and yanking it open he stormed outside the cabin and stared up into the twilight, swallowing half the bottle quickly he pulled a cigarette out and slammed it into his mouth, lighting it he drew hard on it letting the smoke settle in his lungs helping to clear his head. After what felt like an eternity the door to the cabin opened, taking a deep breath he turned and with a slight relief he realised it was Carole.

"She will be ok, there is no permanent damage" she stated Daryl couldn't help but snort at that, the damage wouldn't be the scars on the outside, stupid woman what did she know, the sort of damage that bastard had done would be carried in that girl for the rest of her life. "Daryl, I understand, but she is young and she will work through it and you will be there to help."

"Once I get her back to her folks my job is done" he grunted at her. She nodded at him but didn't say anything she just took his bottle from his hand, swigged back the last of it, then handed it back to him.

"I left my number on the table in there, your brother will be bruised to shit in the morning but he will live, if you need me…" he went to say something but she shushed him with her hand held up, so he held his silence "If she needs me ring." He watched as she got into her car and drove away, throwing his fag butt into the dirt he walked over to his bike and took out the bag he had got from the chemist, then turned and walked back into the cabin, he made his way slowly to her bedroom and knocked but there was no answer so he pushed the door slightly open and found her led on the bed her back to him, he placed the bag down on the floor beside her then hesitated, he looked down at her sleeping form she was so small, so vulnerable, he pulled the blankets up over her and placed a small kiss on top of her head, he had no idea why but it just felt right. He went to the door, before he pulled it shut behind him he whispered goodnight.

"Beth" he heard her say as the door slipped into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl sat on the porch and watched the sun turn the skyline orange as the day broke, he had been out there all night thinking about the situation at hand, but mostly he had sat there picturing those big hurt blue eyes. He had no plan of action all he knew was he had to get her away from here even if it meant Merle went to jail, as far as Daryl was concerned Merle had earnt that, he flicked the butt of his last fag onto the dirt in front of the porch and stood up, his legs ached from sitting in one position all night, he bent his back making it click, even at 36 he knew he would pay for this for a couple of days but the peace and quiet had worked, it had straightened his head out enough to make him know that he owed no one anything, well apart from that girl.

He pushed the door open lightly in case his dumbass brother had come to and was sitting in wait for him, but to his surprise Merle was still out cold on the floor with a blanket over the top of him, Carole must have thrown it over him before she left last night, when he got to the table he grabbed her number up and pushed it into the back pocket of his trousers. That's when he heard what he thought was the kettle, making his way to kitchenette he saw her. With her back to him she was sorting out cups, suddenly confusion rushed over him. What the hell was she doing? What part of life threatening kidnapping had she not picked up on last night? He lent against the door frame watching her small body move lightly around the kitchen like she had lived there all her life.

"Beth" he whispered eventually, she turned to look at him and froze, she looked like a deer trapped in headlights and he suddenly wished he hadn't spoken.

"I thought I would make some coffee, you have been sat out there for hours you must be really cold" he looked at her in disbelief "Umm sorry don't you drink coffee?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"What are ya doing?" he shook his head at her.

"Figured if we were going to be here I might as well do something" she shrugged and he saw pain flush over her face, sympathy rushed over him.

"Coffee is good" he said and pushed himself away from the door frame he made his way around the side towards her but kept his distance when he saw her shy away from his presence. She poured the hot water onto the granules and pushed the cup towards him, indicating the sugar and milk she had laid out.

"I would make Merle one but I think he's going to be out for a while, he hasn't moved for a long time, I did check he was breathing though." Daryl nearly choked on his coffee.

"You covered him up didn't you?" he asked, she had her cup to her swollen mouth and she nodded from behind it. "Why? Jesus did I imagine the shit he let happen to you last night?" he slammed his cup down on the side and started to pace, he missed the flinch she gave from the sudden noise.

"No…" she said quietly still hiding behind her mug "I remember perfectly what happened, but it doesn't do the soul any good to dwell on things. It's a new day and if I have to be here then I have to do something" he stood still watching her.

"What if I said lets go, right now, let's get out of here?" he asked her quietly.

"Could I go home?" she asked him, he thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Not yet but you would be safer, I could protect you." He watched as she bit her lip, he could see the choices running through her head and he knew when she made it, she placed her mug on the side and walked from the room he followed her and watched as she stepped over Merle and made her way out to the bedroom. He stood waiting, after what seemed like forever she reappeared with the bag he had left beside her bed last night and a book, she shrugged and walked towards the door. Daryl hesitated for a minute looking down at his brother then he looked into the hopeful blue eyes of the girl before him without a second thought he walked out of the front door, knowing she was right behind him he threw his leg over his bike and kicked the stand off, he looked up when he didn't feel her get on behind him.

"Ummm I've never…." She explained, he cocked a smile at her.

"Just get on the back, stick your feet on the pegs and hold me round the waist so I know I ain't lost ya" he said giving her a reassuring smile, she held up her bag and book, he pointed to the saddle bags and she stuffed her things into them quickly and got on, he felt her small arms wrap around him and kicked the bike into life and took off, he had no idea where the hell he was going to take her but it had to be away from this town.

He rode for what seemed like hours when he finally stopped in a very small town that he thought would be safe, pulling into a motel he turned the engine off and told Beth to get off, kicking the stand down he turned to her. "I will go get us a room, its best if we stay in the same room keep people from frowning." He said she just nodded to him trustingly, he made his way to the office as she retrieved her things from the saddle bags on his bike. She followed him into the office and standing by the door waited for him to finish paying for the room, he paid in cash not wanting them to get traced with a card, he wasn't blind to the look the woman behind the counter gave him when she saw Beth's face but he swallowed his anger and turned to her. "Ready?" he asked she nodded. He walked off to the room and unlocked it, letting her go in first, he pulled the door up behind them. When he turned around she was standing staring at the bed and he suddenly realised why, "it's ok, I ain't planning on jumping ya, I will kip on the floor bed's all yours. When I say I am going to look after you I bloody meant it. I ain't no fucking perve." He almost felt her let her breath out "Beth, when I said I would protect you I meant it." He repeated it as he went into the bathroom and switched the light on it was the same as any other dive but it was workable for now, give them a couple of nights of peace before he had to make another move, turning the light off he walked back out. "I will go and grab us something to eat bet your starving?" she nodded slightly "What?" he asked reading the look on her face.

"Is it ok to take a shower?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Course, you ain't a prisoner, but ya can't go home while he's out there" Daryl shrugged.

"Thank you" she went straight into the bathroom and locked the door, taking his cue he went back outside and jumped on his bike he made his way into the town, parking up Daryl looked around, it was smaller than his home town, which he couldn't believe but it was true. First place he spotted was a supermarket he went in collecting some bits he thought they might need he paid in cash and left, then as he made his way back to the bike he spotted another store he stared at it for a minute and pushed the door open, a woman turned around to look at him for a couple of minutes then plastered a big smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Beth climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain across, she let the scolding hot water run over her body, the memories of the last few days slowly washing away from her down the plug hole. She poured a handful of shampoo and massaged it into her hair then followed it with conditioner. Flicking the lid of the shower gel a strong floral scent flew up her nose and she smiled, not matter what was happening in your life, no matter how difficult the situation somehow hot water and good shower gel made you feel better even if it was for just a few minutes. After letting the water run over her for a few more minutes she stepped out and wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body and picked her filthy clothes up from the floor, she went into the bedroom and threw her clothes on the bed then made her way back into the bathroom she flicked the lid on the tooth paste and pushed it onto the new pink toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth hard, it killed her face but she knew it would make her feel human again, after a few minutes she made her way back to the bedroom and sprawled on the bed, she picked up the remote control and clicked on the telly there was some western on but it was noise. Picking up the book she had brought with her she opened the front page she ran her hand over the writing in the front.

Daryl, Merry Christmas

Love Mom x

Then she flicked to the chapter she had left it on and began reading. When she woke up she had no idea where she was, sitting up suddenly in alarm she took in her surroundings. Then she heard his voice. "For fuck sake Beth cover up!" he shouted, she looked down and realised that her towel had worked itself free, grabbing at it she almost ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her, she was mortified, leaning with her back against the door she banged her head against it a couple of times. Knowing she couldn't stay there all night she took a deep breath and walked back into the room, there on the bed were some clothes she didn't recognise, she gazed around the room but he wasn't there, confused she looked over on the table he had been sat at there was some food and a note, grabbing the note she sat down on the edge of the bed and read.

Beth, got ya something clean, hope it fits.

Eat something it will help and there's some pain killers too

D

She smiled despite the desperation of her situation, she knew he was the good guy, he was one of those guys your mother told you existed but you never believed it. She slipped into the jeans and t-shirt then popped the small sweater over the top, for a red neck he had good choice, she felt clean and comfortable for the first time in ages. Opening the sandwiches she began to eat greedily then took two painkillers with her cola, she went back over to the bed and picked the book back up she began to read.

She wasn't sure how long he had been gone when he all but fell through the door, he didn't say anything just pulled his shirt off, leaving him swaying before her with a not so white wife beater on she quietly watched him bundle the shirt up and lay down with his head on it and fall asleep almost instantly. Beth pushed her bottom lip between her teeth and led silently till she thought he was asleep then she pulled a blanket off of the bed and threw it over him, climbing back on the bed she led down under the remaining blanket and led there listening to him breath.

Daryl felt the blanket land on him and resisted the urge to say thank you, he curled up under hoping she would realise that he hadn't locked the door and she could escape and become someone else's problem.

He wasn't drunk but he had managed to get himself numb, stupid little girl, sitting up in front of him with her towel around her waist. From now on distance was the key, he waited till he heard her steady breathing then he crept out from under the blanket, he pulled the door open quietly and pulled it up behind him, lighting a cigarette he drew the smoke in, what had he got himself into? He couldn't work it out, now she was free he could just get on his bike and go, but go where if he went home Shane would be on his arse, and as for Merle well that would be a painful welcome home. If he stayed with her Jesus he was old enough to be her father what would people think, he already knew what other people thought, he saw the face on the receptionist when they booked in, he had already been labelled a wife beater, he took another drag on his cigarette when he heard her screaming, throwing his fag away he ran into the room expecting trouble but there she was on the bed crying in her sleep, not sure what to do he slid onto the bed and stroked her head like his mother had done to him so many times when his father had beaten him. He led on the bed next to her till she was soundly asleep and he realised one thing, he couldn't leave her on her own, he had to look after her, he just wasn't sure how to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth woke up feeling a heavy weight across her waist, she shuffled to the edge of the bed and slipping from under the covers she stood up and pulled her jeans on. He was fast asleep on the bed, she stood watching him, so much for him being a good man, so much for _I'm not a perve_ , perhaps he wasn't that man. She made her way quietly over to where his wallet had been left on the table opening it she looked inside then took several of the notes out she closed it and placed it back on the table. Then she quietly slipped out through the door, making her way quickly to the reception desk, she asked directions to the nearest bus station.

With one last look over her shoulder she began the short walk into the town, all the time wondering if he had woken up yet, why had he been in her bed? Just because she accidently flashed him, didn't mean he had the right to jump into her bed, who did he think she was? Anger pushed her to walk faster it made her want to run how dare he after everything he had said, after everything he had promised, he was no different than all the rest! Tears crept into the corner of her eyes, she swiped at them with the back of her hand, she would get on the bus and go home, she knew where they had come from she had read the signs on the way here.

When she arrived in town Beth made her way to the bus station and booked herself a ticket, taking a seat on one of the plastic chairs she took a minute to look around at all the people in the station, some old, others too young to be in a place like this, one young man looking lost and scared shaking her head she picked up an abandoned magazine and started to flick through the pages.

"Well, well, hello my little dove." Beth's eyes darted up in panic when she recognised the voice, she jumped up looking around hoping someone would help, someone would be there but she was on her own.

"Leave me alone or I will scream." She said to the floor.

"You won't scream" he stated, that nasty smile back on his cruel face, he lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips, Beth recoiled from him. "Why did you run away baby? Did you think I wouldn't find you? You and your little boyfriend?" suddenly Beth remembered Daryl, oh why hadn't she just stayed there? She had to think fast, swallowing hard, Beth said the first thing that came to mind.

"He's not my boyfriend, he just looked after me he took me away from Merle, coz Merle was insane he was really high and I was so scared. Daryl said he would ring you today, to tell you when I would be back in town so you could.." she ran her fingers through her hair nervously "you see he gave me the money to come and get the bus" the words ran out of her like verbal diarrhoea, she kept speaking until she realised he was just standing staring at her. "Please?!" she begged.

She watched as his face drained from all emotion, his eyes void of life, terrified her. "Did Merle do this to your face?" he asked her, confused Beth shook her head. He had done it, Jimmy had hit her bruised her. "Who did then Daryl?" he asked her again, suddenly she knew he had her backed in a corner if she said it wasn't Daryl then he would beat her harder than he had before, if she said he had then he would most certainly kill Daryl. She felt sick to her core, looking down at her shoes trying to bide her time, trying to think of anything that would get her out of this situation, then an idea came to her.

"Jimmy, that is your name isn't it?" she smiled at him the best she could, he nodded a slight glint in her eye. "What difference does it make who did what? I mean you're here now, to save me aren't you? You're going to take me home and make me yours, everything else is in the past." She reached her fingers up to his face and traced her finger down his jaw line, then she pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed him delicately on his stoney lips. His eyes looked stunned for a minute then he lent into her kissing her back roughly. He pulled back from looking for truth in her eyes and she guessed he must have believed her because he smiled at her.

"Come with me then Beth, come home with me let us start our lives together." And he held out his soft hand, she took it like a lamb goes to slaughter, she found herself being pulled out of the bus station and towards a large black car. He swung the door open and got, never letting go of her hand, just for a minute she thought of running but where would she go? Perhaps now she had agreed to be with him he would become a nicer person? But she knew she was fooling herself, he would never be nice and she had thrown away her last chance to get away from this evil foul thing, over what pride, her dignity, no just her damned ego. She sighed and got into the car the heavy door slammed shut and for some reason she shuddered, the sound of that door made her feel like the lid of her coffin and just slammed shut.

He watched as she got in the car, he shook his head disgusted with her. Had she set him up? Last night she was so terrified of Jimmy, she had screamed and cried for hours in her sleep, he had curled up next to her stroked her forehead whispered to her, eventually she had drifted deeper into her sleep leaving her nightmares but he had stayed there all night he had watched over her and when he woke this morning she was gone, he had sat on the edge of that bed this morning worrying over what to do.

He had been eager for her to leave yesterday, walk out and never come back, release him from his ties to her but he hadn't realised that his tie had run deep enough for him to worry deep enough for him to be scared that harm would come to her.

He turned away from the sight of her getting into that car, something bothered him deeply, something about her face then I clicked she had been crying, she didn't want to go with him he had made her, he had gotten her to go without a fuss. Daryl started running if he could get to his bike then he could overtake them get back home before they did and then he could….he had no idea what the hell he was going to do, but he would deal with that later now he had to find a way to save her he had to find a way to get her back and keep her safe forever.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled his bike in behind his brothers rusty red truck and shut the engine off, he sat there for a minute and stared at the front door. How was he going to explain to Merle what had gone on, what he had done to his brother because of a girl, mores the point why he had done it in the first place. He loved Merle, his big brother was all he had left from what was an unhappy childhood, his only living relative and he had beaten him because of a girl. Merle wasn't going to forgive him for that he was sure of it but he had to try Merle was all he had left, he got off the bike and made his way into the house.

"Merle!" he called but there was no answer "Merle!"

"So you decided to come home?" Merle's voice came from behind him, Daryl swung round to find Merle lent against the door frame wiping his hands with a dirty old cloth.

"Yeah well…." Daryl's thumb went straight into his mouth, chewing the hardened skin around his nail.

"Shhhh little brother, I get it, she was a cute young thing you wanted a piece of that arse, who didn't? Only thing is he didn't take to kindly to you sorta taking her without no one's knowledge like"

Daryl looked down at the floor, then he glanced sideways at his brother, his long dark hair just covering his eyes "Weren't like that" he said.

"Weren't like that?" Merle echoed.

"Na, she well he had hurt her and I ….."

"You decided that kicking the life out your brother and leaving him to die on a cold floor was better than letting that dick do what he has done anyway. Somethings little brother are inevitable and people like us, we are just the muscle, we ain't the brains of the outfit that wasn't what we were born to do" Merle slipped his rag into his back pocket and pushed away from the door frame, he walked into the small kitchen area and pulled open the fridge door, bringing out a beer he cracked the top, taking a long deep drink from it, he wiped his mouth then lent back on the kitchen side eyeing his brother.

"He has her" Daryl said simply.

"And you what, thought I would come running to help you to become her knight in shining armour? After the leaving gift you gave me?" Daryl flinched away from the now greenish yellow tint to his brother's face.

"He will kill her you know that and well….well it just don't sit right with me is all, she didn't do no one no harm, she's just a kid, she should be back with her sister and her pa. It's …."

"Jesus brother you do have it bad, first rule of being a bad guy, don't fall in love with the totty."

"I ain't in love, she is just..." Daryl couldn't find the words to explain how he felt "Like I said it just don't sit right with me is all."

"You keep telling yourself that" Merle took another swig from his bottle, Daryl knew he had to keep his calm, if her could get Merle on his side they would save the girl and all this would be over. "So tell me a couple of things Darleen 1. What is it really about this little girl that makes you want to get shot in the arse for her? And 2. What's it got to do with good old officer Walsh?"

Daryl closed his eyes slowly, so he knew. Taking in a deep breath he held it for a few minutes then let it slowly out through his teeth, opening his eyes he stared at his brother wondering just how much to say. "Walsh, he had enough evidence to send you down for years Merle, then he picked me up coz you didn't put that new bulb in the truck, he made a deal with me that you would stay out of jail so long as I told him what Jimmy was up too, well I did tell Walsh that Jimmy had kidnapped a girl and you were well babysitting her at the cabin.."

"You're a snitch? My own god damned brother a snitch?" Merle roared.

"He had you for possession with intent and oh Merle the list was so long you would have been in there for the next twenty years." Daryl was desperate for him to understand but he knew Merle, and he knew that his brother wouldn't see this in a good light no matter which way he dressed it up.

"Daryl you shouldn't have done it, no matter what I had coming, you shouldn't have become a snitch once people know you won't get rid of that type of reputation, that's the type of shit that sticks." Daryl stayed silent he just stared down at his boots trying to make himself small, it didn't take much it was something he had perfected over the years, trying not to be noticed. "What about the other question Daryl? What's the answer to that one?"

Daryl didn't know how to answer that, he wasn't sure what it was, did he love her? No he didn't even know her, did he feel sorry for her? Yes of course only a pure heartless bastard wouldn't, Could he fall in love with her? Hell she was half his age and from a completely different back ground, did he have a single answer that would satisfy Merle? No because he didn't know, he just knew that while she was in danger he couldn't settle, he couldn't think straight. He looked up at Merle "I don't know what it is" he said honestly "but I know she don't deserve the treatment she is getting from Jimmy and while she is with him, I can't think straight" he stated.

Merle paused with the bottle halfway to his mouth, after a couple of seconds he slowly put the bottle to his mouth and finished the last mouth full. "Only one thing to do then" he threw the empty bottle into the bin and went to the fridge to recover another one and Daryl watched in silence "You had best ring officer Walsh and tell him it's now or never, because Darleen in two days Jimmy is taking her away and you won't never see your little Beth again." Merle cracked open the bottle and took a mouthful, then raised it to toast his brother.

Daryl put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone, he dialled Walsh's number. "Well I didn't think I would be hearing from you again." Came a voice from the other end.

"Yeah well shit happened and I had to deal with it, look get over to my house I have things to tell you and time is getting away we need to do something or he's going to take her out the country." Silence came from the other end of the phone then a deep laugh started. "What's so fucking funny?" Daryl asked him.

"You Daryl, all this and you still managed to give him the girl, can't you two ever get anything right?" he could still hear the amusement in Shane's voice.

"Yeah well, you coming or what?" Daryl asked trying not to get shitty.

"So your brother knows then? Bet that was a conversation stopper. Yes Daryl, I am coming and you better be sure that we can get him for kidnapping her coz I officially have you and your brother on so many charges that your orange suit is going to be the best fashion accessory you will have for many, many years."

"Me I ain't done shit!" Daryl protested "I only came and told you when I found out about the girl." He was mortified someone would think he held that girl against her will.

"Daryl you took a minor, I don't know where you took her but you took her" he explained, then I dawned on him, she was 17 and he had stayed with her in a motel, he had taken her out of town on his bike.

"She wanted to come, she decided she would be safest with me!" Daryl defended but he knew it was a weak defence.

"Don't change her age Daryl, I will be at your place in half an hour. Oh and Daryl?" Daryl waited not saying anything "Don't go all gun ho on me stay there till I get there and we can come up with a plan." Daryl didn't say anything he just hung the phone up, then turned to Merle, who was stood with a half-cocked grin on his face.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Office Walsh point out the obvious to you did he? Reminded you that you ain't no 17 year old boy but a 36 year old man, who took an innocent 17 year old, for a little ride" Merle began gyrating his hips.

"Don't be gross Merle" Daryl shook his head at him "I told ya wasn't like that, she's just a girl."

"Actually today little brother she ain't no girl no more, today is that wee girls birthday, today she's an adult and if she tells office Walsh that she is with him willingly, there aint nothing he can do about it" Merle went silent letting that sink in, Daryl walked round to the fridge and pulled out a beer he opened it and poured half the contents down his throat, the cold liquid almost burning on its way down, he put the bottle down on the side and closed the fridge door then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Without another word to Merle he walked off towards his bedroom, he didn't look back to see his brothers face, he couldn't think right now.

Merle was still lent against the kitchen side his arms folded over his chest, he watched as his brother walked from the room and he smiled just a little bit. When would that boy start to learn his own mind? Why couldn't he see it? Just then there was a knock on the door and Merle went to answer it.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth looked around the room, it was huge, sat in the centre of the room was a white four poster bed with matching silk curtains, hung gracefully around it. Under the window sat an old fashioned white dressing table with one of those mirrors that had three parts to it, she had read about them in books but never actually seen one in real life. On the far side of the room was a double wardrobe which matched all the other furniture in the room, she walked over to the double doors he had said led out to a small balcony, she flung the doors open enjoying the afternoon sun on her face, warming her skin made her feel good but it could not get rid of the chill under her skin.

She sat down on one of the chairs pulling her legs up to her chest she rested her head on her knees and looked out across the gardens. She wondered what he was doing now. Had he worried when she ran away? She felt a single tear slip down her face and drop on to her knee she didn't bother wiping it away, she didn't have the energy any more.

There was a tap on her bedroom door but she didn't raise her head, she just sat and stared out across his gardens and thought. "Hello?" came a voice from inside the room, but still she sat there looking without seeing. "Hello Beth?" the voice was behind her now but she didn't turn to look at the person it belonged to "I brought you a sandwich and a warm drink" she placed them on the table next to her, she heard them clunk down onto the metal surface.

Beth raised her eyes to the food then to the woman who had placed them there, she had blonde hair was reasonably tall well taller than Beth anyway "Who are you?" Beth asked her as she turned her head back to the garden.

"My name is Andrea, I live here with my sister, we are old friends of the family. We are so glad you have finally come to stay, Jimmy has told us all about you." Beth turned her head again to look at the woman confused.

"What exactly did Jimmy say to you?" she asked. Andrea came around the table and took the seat the other side, Beth watched her every move.

"He said you are going to get married tonight, he said all his dreams had finally come true when you agreed to marry him on your birthday." Beth was shell shocked, she shook her head slightly as if she didn't understand the words coming out of Andrea's mouth.

"Married he told you we are getting married?" she whispered. Andrea nodded.

"Well yes, you see he is such a lovely person Beth, he gave my sister and myself somewhere to stay after our parents died in a car accident, we had nowhere else to go and he had the room. He will make you happy I am sure of it." Beth watched as a huge smile crossed Andrea's face "He really does love you very much, now you eat your sandwich the girls will be here soon to help you dress and do your hair, it's ever so exciting don't you think?"

Beth shook her head in disbelief "No.. I am not excited." She stated.

"Oh everyone gets cold feet just before the wedding, its natural" Andrea reached her hand out and touched Beth's shoulder reassuringly.

"Cold feet" Beth said astonished "I get brought here against my will and now you tell me I am to be married, I don't think it's a case of cold feet Andrea." Beth explained.

"Against your will?" Andrea shook her head with a smile that reached her eyes "You must be mistaken, Jimmy said you hadn't been well, he said it had been a long journey and that you would be tired. Now come on and eat up it will help you feel better." Andrea stood up and went back into the bedroom, Beth could hear her banging around in the bedroom, doors opening and closing, draws following suit and Andrea singing, she was actually singing. For a moment Beth thought she was stuck in one of those ongoing nightmares and eventually she would wake up and it would all be over, everything was so surreal.

Andrea floated back out onto the balcony and looked down at the untouched food, sighing she turned to Beth "What about a nice hot bath? Wash away all the grime from the road?" Beth stood and followed her into the bathroom, she stood staring around for a few minutes, that wasn't a bath tub that was bloody swimming pool. Standing awkwardly she watched as Andrea began filling the tub with hot water and then poured something pink in that made the air smell of flowers, it was almost overwhelming.

Beth swayed on her feet, and eventually sat down on the toilet seat. Andrea came towards her "Come on Beth let's get these dirty things off, and get you washed up before everyone arrives." She reached down and started pulling off Beth's T-shirt, Beth didn't care anymore so she let it happen and before she really knew what was going on she was in the bath, warm soapy water lapping at her, she closed her eyes for a moment letting it warm her through. "Here Beth, drink this it will help you to relax" Andrea put a glass in her hand, Beth looked at it for a moment and then swallowed it down in one, she handed the glass back to Andrea and led her head back against the bath tub.

"Beautiful" Beth's eyes shot open he was stood at the foot of the tub staring down at her, she held completely still "Oh my Bethy, this is going to be such wonderful day, a day I have waited for since the first time I saw you and tonight when you are my wife, I am going to take you into my bed and love you."

"I don't want to marry you." She slurred, Beth felt funny, she couldn't understand it, her arms and legs felt floppy, her head wouldn't clear. She watched as he began to chuckle.

"Of course you do Bethy, don't you remember telling me on the way home. That you were sorry and that you would be mine forever?" Beth shook her head, she hadn't said that she was sure of it, why couldn't she think straight?

"Andrea!" she tried to shout but her voice came out a whisper "Jimmy, I don't want to get married not to you not to anyone" she pleaded he stepped closer to her "Jimmy, please help me I don't feel so good" her head led back against the bath tub again.

"Beth, don't be difficult" when she opened her eyes she realised he was right beside her, whispering in her ear. "I have a present for you, it is your birthday after all. So stop this unpleasantness and you can come and open it"

"Jimmy, please just let me go home, I should be with my family, it's my birthday. I am only 18 I am too young to marry." All of a sudden there was a weight on her head and she was under the water, she pushed against it, trying to free herself from the strong grip that had her but she couldn't do it, then just as fast she was up and spluttering her lungs burning as the air filled them.

"That's right Beth, now we will wash her hair, you do it Andrea I got it all nice and wet you do the suds." He smiled down at her but there was no love there just warning.

"Oh but you should do it Jimmy it will be such a sweet thing for her to remember on her wedding day" Andrea clapped her hands together like a small child who just got told they were going to meet Santa Claus. Jimmy filled his hand up with shampoo and started to rub it into Beth's hair after a while he rinsed it slowly then began with the conditioner, as he lent over the bath, Beth couldn't help but notice that Jimmy was definitely more than happy to be touching her intimately but she didn't flinch not even when he purposefully rubbed it along her cheek bone, she felt the warm water cascade down her face, once, twice and then a third time. Then the whole experience was over, she kept her eyes closed tight until she felt Andrea's touch, her eyes opened pleading with Andrea to help her.

"Up you get Beth, lets get you dried off, the girls are all here ready to start, we are going to have such wonderful fun." Beth's head felt so muzzy, her vision going black as she stood but she felt Andrea's arms around her then what she guessed to be a fluffly towel wrapped around her as she was led to the bedroom.

"My legs arnt working" she whispered.

"That's ok I have got you Beth, your fine, you just sit down here." She was put on the seat in front of the huge dressing table, she looked into the mirrors and saw a reflection of herself in it, her bruises had turned yellow now, they were almost gone faded like the light in her eyes, looking down at the table she saw a small box with a bow around it.

"Open it Beth" she heard him say, she put her hand down but she couldn't grip the ribbon, for some reason her fingers wouldn't move properly.

"Let me help you out there" Andrea pulled the ribbon and took the lid from the box, then lifting the necklace she placed it around Beth's neck she fastened it quickly "Beautiful" she smiled at Beth in the mirror, then stepped back away from them.

Jimmy put his hands on Beth's shoulders "You look stunning, I knew it would suit you." Beth looked into the mirror and took in the huge ugly looking stone now hanging around her neck, it was a massive diamond surrounded with rubies. She closed her eyes against the sight trying to fight the sick lump in the back of her throat.

"Thank you." She said "Please could I have a drink of water?" she asked. Suddenly another tumbler was placed in her hand.

"It's your wedding day Beth, no one drinks water on their wedding day." Andrea turned to Jimmy "Right then Mr, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding so scoot" Andrea had both hands on Jimmy's chest and was shoving him towards the door, he held his hands up in mock defeat, but when they reached the door he looked over at Beth and smiled then blew her a kiss, Beth just swallowed the amber liquid in her glass and looked down at the table.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drift by in a daze, people played with her hair, they plastered make up on her face to cover up her bruise, then pushed her into silk underwear and a dress. She still sat in front of the mirror, swallowing down more and more of the amber liquid, it helped her to forget, she had no idea what it was she had to forget because she had forgotten, this brought a smile to her face, then she began to laugh, she laughed so hard she almost became hysterical, tears appeared in her eyes from all the laughter and Andrea told her off because she would smudge her make up, but Beth didn't care she just kept laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

"So the plan is set then?" Shane looked around the room at everyone.

"Plan, you call this a plan, I called it a bloody suicide mission" Merle, chugged back on his bottle "Shit it ain't even your arses on the line here, I'm the one going in there and staring down the barrel of a damned gun and for what? So Daryl can have a piece of ass?" Daryl stood up opening his mouth but Shane waved him quiet.

"You're an ass, enough Merle, your brother isn't after her ass, he has done nothing but save your skin since he was old enough to walk and talk and yet you treat him with contempt. Merle, if you don't want to go down for kidnapping and several other things I suggest you play nice."

"Play nice, send him in there, he was the one stole her from Jimmy in the first place, he can play nice with a gun pointing at him." Merle sulked.

"Merle" Daryl snapped "Either you're with us or you're not, but I am going in there, I am going to help that girl and she trusts me to help her"

"She trusts you little brother is that why she ran away from you? Why she made her way to the bus station to take her chances on not being caught by him again. What was it you did little brother? Pushed your luck a little too far, come in pissed up and tried to slip her one" Merle was laughing but Daryl threw himself at his brother landing a punch in full in his face "Not this time little brother, this time I am sober and I can fight back" the two of the started slamming against walls then suddenly they fell to the floor, rolling around, Shane stood watching them for a few minutes then indicated to the other coppers in the room to grab them, tearing them apart Daryl stood breathing deeply being held back by two coppers but Merle just stood laughing. "Still hit like a girl" he chuckled, Daryl was thrashing around trying to get loose, Merle's laughter making it worse and worse. "What's wrong Darleen did I hit a nerve?" he put on a pet lip and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"Merle! Merle!" Shane shouted, Merle stopped laughing and looked at Shane.

"What do you want?" he asked him

"Stop taking the piss and concentrate, if you can't pull this off then we are all in the shit." Merle glared at the man, then chuckled.

"Can't pull it off, me? I am the best actor this side of the damned world, should have made it a profession, could a got me a part on one of them tv shows ya know based on a cartoon, like oh I don't know, I could have been Captain America or something."

"For fuck sake Merle!" the room went silent all barr a phone ringing, Merle slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out, he glanced down the screen then smiled at the rest of the room.

"Hello Jimmy, whats up?" Everyone stopped dead and stared at him "You're doing what?" he asked "Wow that's kinda sudden ain't it?" "Yep course I can do that, what half hour, that's about how long it will take for me to get to ya?" "Right ok Jimmy see ya then" he tucked his phone back into his pocket "Well then people, looks like it needs to happen right now" Shane went to open his mouth to protest but Merle stuck his hand up. "He's going to marry her tonight they are leaving on honeymoon in the morning, so your time line is kinda screwed up Officer" he lent back against the side.

"What the fuck we waiting for?" Daryl asked, as he shrugged off the men that had been holding him.

"Well little brother you see, we got us a break"

"A break? He is forcing her to marry him" Daryl started pacing up and down the room.

"He wants me on the gate, the front gate to stop anyone who ain't invited coming in, so I am going to jump in my little truck and you lot are going to meet me there, dressed in your best so you fit in, then I let ya all in and low and behold, you can all be hero's and good old Merle gets to sit back and not look down that barrel after all. So hurry your arses up boys or its going to over."

Merle walked out the door without a second look and they all heard his truck start and pull off, Daryl looked at Shane "Well?" he asked, Shane stood for a minute then nodded.

"Same plan, just make it happen sooner, we will all meet up half mile away from Jimmy's in 45 minutes, make sure your carrying your badges and guns, Daryl I think it would be best if you stayed here, he knows you."

"Stay here? I ain't staying here. I am coming with you, you don't need to worry about me I can get into that place and out without no one seeing me. She will come with me you just concentrate on getting him." Daryl walked out the house and jumped on his bike, everyone else flooded out getting into various vehicles and spinning off, Shane walked down the path towards Daryl.

"Daryl I cannot condone you wearing a gun." He stated.

"That's good ain't got me one, I don't need a gun Shane" he said "Meet me there" he spun off on his bike making his way towards Jimmy's property. He pulled up about a mile away from the house and rode his bike into the hedge row, hiding it from view, he routed through his saddle bag strapping a hunting knife to his leg he began the mile trek to Jimmy's place. He got into the eye line of the front gate where Merle was letting in a car full of people, Daryl slipped out of the hedgerow and shimmied along the walk keeping well into the shadows as the car pulled away Daryl slipped through the gates, quietly and positioned himself behind a bush.

Then he heard a chuckle "Good try little brother, but I saw you" Daryl rolled his eyes then looked around, he could see the lights and where everyone was hanging out ready for the so called wedding, but at the side of the house was pitch black he crept through the under growth making his way closer and closer to the back of the house, he couldn't believe his luck there was a trellis leading all the way up to an open window, normally this would set alarm bells ringing but he wasn't thinking straight, taking his knife between his teeth he scooted up the trellis as fast as he could go and threw himself over the balcony, he waited there for a minute to catch his breath. All seemed ok quiet so keeping low he edged towards the door and tried it, but it was locked. Using his knife he forced the lock, it was louder than he had hoped but he went in and closed the door lightly behind him, then made his way across the bedroom to what he was hoping was the main door, he opened it slightly and peered out, the hall way seemed quiet so he slipped out the door and hid in a small door way opposite, waiting silently. After a while he heard nothing so he made his way further down the hall, hearing voices he paused and dropped down low, looking for a shadow to hide himself in but there was nothing, so living in hope he held his breath and listened.

"She ready?" came a voice he recognised as Jimmy's, Daryl's blood began to boil but he calmed himself.

"Yeah of course she is but I don't think she can actually walk by herself, which is what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Well I wanted her a little less aware but not so far gone she cannot stand"

"Her not being able to stand was the only way to make her a little less aware!" the voice sounded exasperated. "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean isn't this illegal?"

"Are you questioning me? After everything I have done for you and you question me over this?"

"No of course not, I just don't want you to get in trouble. Jimmy please listen to me, if she doesn't want you why do this, you know there is always someone else who would love you the way you want to be loved."

There was a loud bang against the wall beside Daryl, it took everything in him not to dive around the corner and give himself away, but he kept still. "I will not tell you again Andrea, Beth and I are meant to be together, she is young yes but she will work it out once we are married, she will be my wife and we will be happy. Now stop talking and go and get her sorted out, twenty minutes and I expect you down stairs with her"

"Yes Jimmy of course, I didn't mean to offend you, forgive me?"

"Just get on with it Andrea, I have had enough for now." Daryl listened to heavy footsteps go off down the hallway, he slipped up the wall silently and waited to hear the second set of footsteps lead him to Beth. After a few minutes Daryl heard the light foot falls of a woman heading in different direction to the first, he gave it a few minutes then glanced around the corner, he could just make her out at the bottom of a long hallway, pushing away he hurried behind her, then at the next corner he stopped and listened.

A door opened somewhere along the next corridor "Beth, oh my look at you, you look so very beautiful, are you ready for your big day?"

"Ready" he heard laughter "are you all for real? Sssshit woman can't you see him for who he is?" it was Beth, but something was very wrong, what did that woman mean she could hardly walk? From what he could hear she could hardly talk, this wasn't good now all he had left to do was get in that room, if there was a god up there and he would listen a miracle would be great right about now. But like normal for a Dixon no miracle appeared so he had to plan another way, he glanced down at his watch, Shane and his boys should be coming through the gate right about now if he could just bide his time they would create the distraction he needed to get her out.

Daryl lent back against the wall and relaxed his breathing, he sat still listening hard to every noise, his heartbeat had slowed in his ears, he seemed to be sat there for ever then he heard a knock, a very light knock but he was sure it was a knock at the bedroom door Beth was in.

"Amy? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the bedroom." It was Andrea's voice.

"I…I know you did but this isn't right Andrea, you think I don't know what's going but I look, I listen and I cannot believe you are doing this , Andrea its wrong." The girl's voice broke.

"Amy, not now, I have to take her down." He could almost hear the pleading in her voice.

"Andrea, I am begging you, please stop this, let her go." There was a distinct sound of skin hitting against skin, then tears.

"I told you to stay in the room, now I am going to have to lock you in it, for God's sake Amy, this is all we have, Jimmy is all we have left, don't you understand?" Andrea's voice was fading away as she marched the girl Amy away, it was now or never. Daryl darted away from the wall and ran to the door it hadn't quite closed behind her, he pushed it open and went through closing it behind.

He looked around the room, but he couldn't see her, panic raised in him, had he missed her? No, no he would have heard her leave the room, he edged his way further into the room then he heard a noise come from across the room.

"Beth?" he whispered "Beth is that you?" he heard some bumping around and he followed the noise coming round a corner, creeping that way he turned the corner and came face to face with her.

"Beth?" he asked.

"Daryl? What are you doing here? Scratch that come here and help me, I want to find that amber drink that Andrea has been feeding me all day, its lovely. And if I really have to go through this I don't want to remember!" she was routing through a cupboard.

"Beth, you have to be quiet if they know I am here they will shoot me." She looked up at him and began to giggle.

"Don't be silly Daryl no one is shooting anyone, it's my wedding day, or did you not get an invite?" she giggled again "Daryl please help me find the drink"

He bent down and looked her in the eye "Beth do you want to marry Jimmy?" he asked her

"No silly of course I don't" she signalled for him to come in closer, so he leaned in "between you and me he's a nutter" she whispered.

"Yes Beth that's why I am here, I am here to take you away. We are going to leave, I am going to take you to your dad."

"Daryl" she put her hand on his arm "did you know it's my birthday?"

"Yes Beth, happy birthday, now please sweetheart lets go." She looked at him then burst out laughing.

"You called me sweetheart!" she was still giggling, Daryl sighed, Andrea would be back any minute.

"Tell ya what Beth when I was a kid and it was my birthday Merle used to play hide and seek with me, do you wanna play hide and seek with Andrea?" he asked Beth bit her bottom lip then nodded. "Ok right take my hand and we will go and hide from her" he said Beth grabbed hold of his hand and he started leading her towards the door.

"How will she know we are hiding?" Beth asked him suddenly.

"Well because I told her before I came into the room, I told her she had to count to 100 before she came looking for us, but we have to hid really well." He told Beth as they went out the door and he pulled her towards the room he came in by.

"Ok" she whispered looking all around her. When they were safely behind the door Daryl locked it and took a deep breath one obstacle down on another 110 and ten to go. "Daryl" she whispered to him in the dark.

"Ummmm" he answered still listening at the door any minute now the shit was going to hit the fan and they really would be playing hide and seek.

"Look at me" she pulled his face around to hers and she giggled "do you know what else we play when it's our birthday?" she asked him.

"No Beth, I have no idea" he whispered back.

"30 seconds" she said

"Beth what the hell is 30 seconds?" he asked her confused

"This" she said and she pulled his face to hers and planted a kiss on his mouth, Daryl was so stunned he just sat there not moving, then she pulled away. "See silly it only lasted 30 seconds" Daryl shook his head, this was not how it happened in the bloody movies.

There was a cry from the hallway "She's gone, she's gone!" Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and ran for the balcony.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to climb" Beth lent so far over the balcony to look at the ground Daryl had to grab the back of her dress, then she turned her head and pointed to the floor "…there? Are you insane, why don't we just go out the front door?"

"Beth, if Jimmy see's us bad things will happen." Daryl looked nervously towards the door, he had locked it but he knew it wouldn't be long before someone tried it.

"Jimmy, he's a freak, you know that, I think I should just go and tell him he's a freak. He didn't even remember he was that one that hurt my face, he tried to make me say you did it, but I didn't Daryl, I went with him, because he was going to kill you, I pretended to like him so you didn't get hurt." Beth giggled "But I knew, I did, I knew you would come and get me. You're a hero" Beth tapped two fingers against Daryl's chest and he frowned at her.

"Wouldn't go that far as yet girlie, I haven't got you out of this yet." Daryl hoisted himself onto the edge of the balcony then turned to Beth "Do you trust me?" he asked her. She cocked an eye brow at him.

"Well I ran away from you didn't I? My father would go mad if he had known I went on the back of your motorbike.,,Daryl I remember, I live on a farm, my father his name is Hershel" she gave him a huge brilliant smile that lit her eyes.

"That's great, but Beth we need to go, bad guys are coming and I am willing to bet they have big guns too." He pulled her over to him "So again, do you trust me?" She looked into his eyes for a minute and nodded. "Tuck that monstrosity you have on into to your knickers Beth so you can climb onto my back." She stood looking at him for a minute the much to his surprise she slipped out of the dress, kicked off the shoes and stood before him in what Daryl could only describe as a see through slip, he could make out her matching , bra, panties and stockings. Shaking his head he looked away.

"What on earth Beth?"

"I can move now, right on your back you said this should be fun shouldn't it Daryl?" she giggled as she climbed up on to his back and he swung himself over the side and began climbing down, as he climbed he tried very hard not to think of the half-naked girl on his back.

As they hit the bottom he slipped her so her feet were firmly on the ground and he pulled her towards the tree line, where he crouched down to watch, the boys in blue came spinning in through the front gates a few seconds later and he breathed a small sigh of relief. He waited patiently while Shane spoke to Jimmy at the front of the house, then he pulled Beth from the tree line and made for the driveway to deliver her to Shane.

"Officer Walsh" Shane turned to look at Daryl stood before him holding the hand of a near enough naked Beth, and he tilted his head to one side at Daryl. "We climbed out of a window" Daryl explained, Shane slipped his coat off and wrapped it around Beth's shoulders.

"Sweet heart" Jimmy gave Beth a huge smile "There you are, we were so worried about you, Andrea had said you had had a little too much to drink before our big day"

Beth stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then she turned to Daryl and kissed him on the cheek. Turning back to Jimmy she took two steps forward "Jimmy" she slurred "You are the last person on this planet I would marry through choice, you're a nasty little weasel. If you were the last man on this planet I would marry a damned dog." Daryl tried to hide the small snigger but it was difficult, he looked down at the floor. Then Beth shocked everyone, one minute she had been standing bare foot and innocent before everyone the next thing she had landed a punch into the middle of Jimmy's face, Jimmy's hands shot up to his nose and he lunged for her, Daryl pulled her back to him and stepped in front. "That was for you thinking I was some sort of damned possession, I don't belong to you Jimmy, I don't belong to anyone!" She screamed, Daryl felt something drop in the pit of his stomach but he just stood and glared at Jimmy.

"Beth? Bethany Greene?" Shane asked her, she nodded at him. "Your father came into the station a couple of days ago and reported you missing, before I send you back to him, I have to ask you one question, Did this man?" Shane pointed a finger at Jimmy "Take you and keep you against your will?"

Beth smiled and without taking her eyes from Jimmy she replied "Yes officer, Jimmy took me, he beat me and he was going to make me marry him and it was all against my will"

"Thank you Beth, if you would like to go with this officer he will take you to the station where your family are waiting for you." Beth looked at Daryl, a single tear began to run down her cheek, she wrapped him into a hug.

"Thank you Daryl, thank you for everything, thank you for saving me" he pulled her away from his chest and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Was my pleasure Mam" he bent and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The officer came over and lead Beth to the nearest police car, Daryl watched as the officer opened the door and placed his hand on her head to guide her into the vehicle. She looked out of the window at him tears falling down her face, he just continued to stand there and stare at her. He could hear things going on around him, Shane reading Jimmy his rights, then Shane barking orders at everyone else, but Daryl couldn't take his eyes from the car, even when the engine started and it pulled away, even when it went off down the driveway, he continued to stare. The last thing he saw the outline of her pale face staring out of the back window, he went to raise a hand but thought better of it and turned slowly away before she turned the corner and drove out of his life.

"Brother?" Daryl looked up and came face to face with Merle "Shane want's a word, then we can go home if ya like?" Merle shrugged, Daryl nodded then looked around for Shane, when he spotted him he walked over and stood before him.

"Daryl, well done on getting her out, I think we definitely have him this time, I just need to talk people into giving evidence. Will you?" Daryl looked back towards the now empty driveway then nodded to Shane "Good man" Shane put his hand on Daryl's shoulder "You ok Daryl? Didn't get hurt did you? You seem…Well odd."

"Fine, is that all you need me for?" he asked Shane.

"Yes Daryl, I will be in touch in the next couple of days." Daryl walked off while Shane was still talking but he let the man's voice fade into the back ground, he found Merle.

"Got to get me bike, I will meet you at home" he said and walked off, kicking stones on the drive way as he made his way back to the woods where he had stashed the bike, he cursed himself while he went over the last few days, Beth so innocent so trusting when he had found her at the cabin. His foot falls got heavier as he began to run. Beth sitting up on the bed in the motel, the feeling of embarrassment taking him over again, the small smiles, then she was gone when he woke up, he had seen her getting into Jimmy's car why hadn't he stopped her, because even a thug could offer her something he hadn't got. He stopped and lent against a tree, "I don't belong to anyone" her words bounced around her head, they rang in his brain. What had he thought, he would play hero and she would fall in love with him, that this was one of them damned romance novels his mother had always read.

Jesus he was a 36 year old man, she was just a little girl people would pull him apart for what he was thinking, he threw his leg over his bike and spun away.

"I don't belong to anyone!" screamed through his thoughts as he opened his bike up and disappeared into the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Beth led on the grass staring up into the branches of the old tree in her front yard, the sun shone through them causing her to put her arm over her face to shade it. It had been six weeks, six long agonising weeks since she had been returned to her father's home.

The first day of Jimmy's trial was today, her father and her sister had gone to the court but she wasn't allowed to as she had to give evidence at some point, her solicitor had been out nearly every day to help her with what to say and what not to say. She breathed in a huge breath and let it out slowly through her teeth, she wondered if he would be there? If he even thought about her? He had saved her life several times and she hadn't seen him since then, she hadn't been able to say thank you to him properly, she had tried to explain everything to her father but he had brushed it off as that was what police men do, she had said he wasn't a police man but her father wouldn't listen. She had been rushed to the hospital, checked over from head to foot, made sure she hadn't fallen pregnant or caught anything unsavoury. The only one who seemed to listen to her was her sister Maggie, she had explained to her sister that no one had touched her in that way.

Beth pushed herself up into a sitting position and crossed her legs, she had felt scared when she had been kidnapped but she had never felt as alone as she did right now, sat here in a place she had grown up in, memories surrounding her at every turn and yet she was alone now, more alone than she had ever been in her life, she had no idea why she felt like this, she had friends and family surrounding her. Beth stood up and made her way back into the house, she walked slowly towards the kitchen taking in her surroundings, every day she remembered a little more about her life before the kidnapping, pulling open a cupboard Beth absentmindedly pulled out snacks and a drink, then went upstairs into her bedroom, she slammed down on her bed, sighing she picked up a book from her bed side table and began reading, it was a stupid sloppy romance novel her sister had given her to pass the time.

Beth lent back against her pillows, tearing open the chips she had brought upstairs with her. Then dipped her head into her book.

 _Daryl grabbed her around the waist from behind and began to kiss her slowly down her neck "I have loved you forever" he whispered to her, his lips tickling her neck._

" _My father, he will come" Daryl pushed her gently against the trunk of the tree, his strong hands knitting into her hair, his mouth coming down onto hers and crushing hard against her mouth, she almost collapsed into him, giving into his strength and persistence. His hand travelled down her side, his fingertips tracing lightly down her sides, made butterflies in her stomach, she could feel him gathering her skirts in his strong hands but she didn't have it in her to stop him._

 _He touched the top of her bare leg and she physically shivered, her thoughts not her own, she couldn't think, her mind dulling, the only thought in her head now was him. He pulled away his eyes meeting hers, looking deeply into her, she felt as if he could read her very soul. "I want you Beth, I want to be in you, I want to possess you. Beth….Beth"_

"Beth!" she was shaken awake.

"What?" she questioned "What, what is it?" Then she realised she was at home, on her bed and her sister was staring down at her and laughing loudly.

"I'm not sure what you were dreaming about Beth but you were making one hell of a noise" Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and smiled "So Daryl you want him to what exactly?" she teased.

"Maggie go away, I mean oh goodness." She blushed throwing herself off of the bed and slipping her shoes onto her feet. "What did you want?" she asked.

"Look there is someone down stairs who wants to talk to you, apparently he will not go away until he has seen you." She smiled broadly, Beth stood staring at her sister for a minute, then flew down stairs, she ran past the kitchen and into the living room, then stopped dead, there was no one there, was Maggie just winding her up again?

A voice shouted from the kitchen "Try outside" Beth turned towards the kitchen and saw her father with his head down reading the paper, then she turned back to the front door and made her way out onto the veranda, her stomach churning, he had come he had finally come to see her.

"Bethany?" Beth turned on her heel to face the man who spoke.

"Merle? What exactly are you doing here?" she asked him, her heart dropping down to her shoes.

"Well you see, it's like this" Merle shifted from one foot to the other "I wanted to, well I wanted to apologise for everything" he was looking down at his feet.

"Merle." Beth spoke gently unsure what she was going to say but just letting the words flow from her "Merle, please look at me" she walked over to him and lifted the big man's head by the chin so his eyes met hers. "Merle, you didn't do anything, not really it was him, he took advantage of us all, he used you, Andrea, even that poor innocent young Amy, he even used….well he even used….D...your brother."

He looked confused for a moment then pulled back from her hand. "Thank you for your forgiveness" Merle took a step down off of the veranda.

"Merle?" he turned to face her "How's ummm Daryl?" she asked, he looked down at his shoes again then back up to her.

"On that day, that day you got free. Well he went to get his bike and I haven't seen him since, I went by the cabin and I think he had been there for a while but he hasn't been home, I don't know where he's gone." Merle cocked a half smile at her "He always was a difficult child, when he had problems he would run for a while but he always comes back Beth. I am sure you will see him again" He walked off towards his old red truck without another word and Beth let him go, the lump in her throat grew thick and suddenly she had the urge to run too but she had nowhere to go so she made her way back into the house, closing the door quietly behind her she made her way into her bedroom, she led down on her bed and picked up the romance novel that Maggie had given her, after a few minutes she launched it across the room, then turning into her pillow Beth cried, she wasn't even sure what she was crying about, but she poured her heart into that pillow until eventually sleep crept over her.

"Bethy come on sweetheart, time to wake up. You have court today." Beth opened her eyes and stretched.

"Ok Daddy." She smiled up at him.

"Bethy are you ok? Your eyes are all red." Beth nodded at her father.

"Yes Daddy, I'm just not sleeping to good at the moment is all." She explained as she pushed the covers back and got out of bed.

"Not all that surprising Bethy, considering your still in your clothes" her father looked her over as she glanced down at herself.

"I am sorry father, I must have fallen asleep" she said "I will just get myself cleaned up and I will be down for breakfast." She stood up and made her way over the chest of draws.

"Bethy, are you ok?" her father asked her back.

"Yes daddy, I am fine thank you, just a little nervous" she explained, her father walked over to her and kissed her on top of the head, whilst rubbing her arms.

"It will all be over soon sweetheart, I can promise you that" her father said reassuringly, she leant against her father's frame with her back to him and closed her eyes for a minute.

"I will be glad when life gets normal, Daddy. I will be off to college soon enough Daddy and everything will be forgotten." He hugged her quickly.

"Yes Bethy, yes you're quite right, onwards and upwards Bethy. Now quickly, your sister will be putting breakfast on the table any moment." He was gone before she could answer.

After washing and dressing Beth took one last look in the mirror, then left her bedroom to find her sister in the kitchen. "Morning" she took her seat at the table and placed her chin on her hands whilst watching Maggie drift around the kitchen.

"Morning Beth, I have made pancakes, bacon, eggs, what would you like?" Beth took a second and picked up her empty cup and held it up. "You will have more than coffee young lady." Her sister scolded.

"A pancake then." Beth shrugged as Maggie put her cup down before her, Beth added extra sugar knowing she would need it, then a tot of milk. Maggie picked up Beth's plate and went off towards the kitchen.

"Just the one?" she asked as Beth watched her put two pancakes on her plate and adding a slice of bacon for good measure, then hesitate and add another. She placed the plate down before her sister and sat opposite "Are you ok?" she asked, Beth picked up a pancake and began pulling bits off then nibbling them, whilst she considered her answer, was she nervous? Yes she supposed she was.

"Yes" she said pulling another piece and placing it in her mouth she chewed slowly "I think I am more nervous of seeing HIM again than telling everyone what happened, after all he thinks or thought he owned me? I never led him to believe it Maggie, I don't even remember the night I met him."

"I know dear, don't fret. It will be alright, I promise." Beth smiled at her sister, Maggie smiled back at her, they sat in silence until their father came into the room.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked anyone who was listening. Both girls stood up and retrieved their coats from the hall cupboard then followed him out of the house and into their car, he started the engine and pulled away. Beth looked back at the house and thought to herself, that this was going to change everything, even her.


End file.
